<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A kiss in silence by 2896luyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440682">A kiss in silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang'>2896luyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast &amp; Furious (Movies), Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lukard - Relationship, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A kiss in silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>霍布斯抱着他，隆起的肌肉在背光下投出一片阴影笼罩着肖。两个人都没有说话，只是安静的保持着，原地不动，直到霍布斯的手臂都开始觉得有点僵硬，肖挪了一下脚步似乎能听见骨头咯吱咯吱的响。倒不是什么特殊的日子，也没有重逢戏码，不过是在伦敦的又一个雨天。</p><p>没有当街爆炸的汽车，没有难以发现的绊脚线，或者是压低了帽檐把手按在腰间的“路人”。他们总是不停的奔波，做着世界上各种各样的角色。霍布斯擅长在忙碌的工作时间给自己找点乐子，肖也不会一直“工作”，高危工种让肖更习惯这种饱含刺激和拥有过分张力的生活内容，并借此休息。哪怕只是几个小时。</p><p>所以当霍布斯再一次，在安静，甚至称得上祥和的环境里抱着他，他并没有拒绝。这种感觉也许已经远离自己十几年了，或者更久。肖不是在怀念一个臂膀，如果他想，大可以抱住自己的双膝缩进被子里，他不需要这个。但霍布斯给他的不是简单的一个动作，当肖呼吸的时候，他能闻见那件廉价运动衫上的味道，属于霍布斯的，还有他们共同拥有的芳香型柔顺剂。心跳声仿佛也能进入肖的耳朵，一层棉布并不能阻挡住它跳动的痕迹，几乎能够让肖觉得，每一次迸发都紧贴着自己的脸颊。他可以给自己每天疲惫的脑袋找个好地方安放，而这里就不错。当他想要抬头，没有强光刺激双眼，或者当他想要休息，只要更上前一步，靠在那。温度是适宜的三十七度，健康而温暖、质感是富有弹性的柔软布料以及霍布斯本人、除此之外还有一双手，收拢，汇聚在他的腰上，给予归属感。</p><p>他们就保持这个简单的动作，不止几分钟，也许是几十分钟。没有多余的话，没有暗示意味的眼神交流，就那么待在原地，也没有人打扰。</p><p>霍布斯的工作原本也没有如此高的危险性，当他走的越接近肖，这种程度才逐渐加深，也是一种美妙的代价。虽然这不是什么大问题，不过忙碌愈发严重，但他是一个会选择家庭的男人，他对女儿的眼神和倾注，让他成为一个不折不扣的family man，只不过现在又多了一个新的成员，一个新的家庭地址——伦敦。</p><p>“嘿，你想要一个吻吗？”一句美式英语。</p><p>“我不介意来一个。”正宗又纯粹的伦敦腔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>